The City Of Fire Preview
by LeviDoesFanfictions
Summary: This is A Batman FanFic I've been working on for four months and it's nearing it's comepletion. I'd like to generate a little buzz before it arrives so here's one chapter from.. The City Of Fire


I slowly approached the massive iron door before it exploded of the wall towards me. I dived out of the way as it flew past me into another sewer entrance. Out of the dust a scrawny man wearing a torn green suit with a question mark on the back approached me smiling. "Look at you! You are quite the sight you know that. I like the suit! All black not enough green however." He grinned studying me slowly. I grabbed his neck and twisted a coil around him so he couldn't move. I threw him on the ground before heading into his lair. "Hope you're not afraid of monsters!" He laughed as I turned to face him. "Are you?" I whispered as bats flew in the room swarming him while I continued into his lab. I heard screaming as I approached a large monitor with camera footage on what seemed like all of Gotham. I plugged in a flash drive and started hacking into the hacker's database. Water drops echoed the room as I remembered the afraid of monsters comment. I checked all walls before finding a small hole in the wall. I moved my eye into view noticing another eye. The wall suddenly pushed me back across the room as a giant reptile standing on its legs approached me. "I smell bat!" It screamed before charging at me. I dived to the right as he rammed into the wall. Shocked at what I was seeing, I let my guard down long enough for him to grab me and throw me against the computers. I quickly threw out a batarang hitting his face as I prepared to fight. It moaned while rubbing its face as I slammed my fist into his stomach. He slowly moved his hands back down laughing at me. "That's adorable." He growled out before charging at me again slamming me against a wall that was beginning to crack. I noticed the wall and pushed him off of me. He backed up before charging back towards me right as I dived away from the attack. He slammed into the wall completely destroying it falling into a further sewer pit. I took this as my chance and quickly received my flash drive before running back to the hacker. The bats flew away as I approached revealing scratches all over his face as he sobbed. I grabbed his collar and started dragging him to the corner of the wall attaching him to grapple sending him upwards. I prepared my grapple when suddenly, a green scaly ripped through the floor into my leg pulling me downwards. I kicked him in the face repeatedly with my free leg as we fell. We flew into the water where he immediately got the upper hand. He swam around me faster then I could see. I started swimming up for air when suddenly I felt claws dig into my ribs. I let out a scream but all that came in was water. I elbowed his face until he lost grip. I pulled out two electric batarangs and turned them on immediately electrocuting the water. The water started spitting electrical circuits everywhere as i tried to get out. The beast disappeared into the water twisting and groaning. I pulled out my grapple gun and shot above. The grapple attached itself to a loose valve pulling me upwards. It slammed me on the valve breaking it causing me to fall. I quickly pulled my cape to glide into one of the cracked walls. I slammed down rolling into the center of a dim room. I let out a moan as i grabbed my almost visible rib cage I stumbled up grabbing a barrel to help me up. "Titan?" I mumbled staring at some engravings on the barrel. I ignored it and looked for a door. I found a hatch near the corner of the room with a ladder leading upwards. I started up the ladder looking towards a light. I crawled out of an exposed hole hidden in the rocks of the dock. I returned to the head of the sewer where the hacker was still tied to the grapple being hit by rapid water. I walked over unhooking the grapple and dragging him under the batwing. The batwing revealed itself from camouflage as i put the hacker in. I hopped into the driver's seat and ascended staring at the sewer hole. The batwing flew off as water continued to flow as the homeless man watched. He stood when bubbles rose from the water. He walked over to the spot and started into the bubbles. He got closer right as a widened mouth with razor sharp teeth clenched onto his head. The homeless man's body slowly was pulled into the water.


End file.
